heroatheartfandomcom-20200214-history
Ssslandar
Appearance They appear as humanoid lizards, standing 6 to 8 feet tall when stretched out to full height and having scaly skin. Their eyes are bulbous and bright yellow, with slatted pupils. Unless it has lost it, which somehow happens often, the Ssslandar have thick, long, prehensile tails which they often use as a tool or a weapon. One variation, the Ssslandeth, have long necks and longer tails. Their coloration varies greatly depending on lineage, and the best way to tell which family a Ssslandar is from is the unique head crest they all possess. On some it is barely noticeable, just a few ridges along the brow, but on some it is large, colorful, and can even be retracted or expanded. For some, the ridges can ride all the way to the base of the tail, appearing as spikes or bony protuberances. Occupations Ssslandar are perfectly suited to be warriors or rogues, although Ssslandeth are often amazing shamans and healers. Homeland Ssslandar tribes can be found scattered all across Abyssa. Languages Ssslanth Attitude The Ssslandar are a race of lizard-like humanoids who often live in rocky desert terrain. They are fiercely tribal, and often are not aware that anything exists outside their own primitive world. Just because they are primitive does not mean they are unintelligent, though. Some of the greatest healing magic in the world is performed by the Ssslandeth medicine men. Innate Abilities *''180 Vision: Normal Ssslandar can see 180 degrees around them, helping them avoid surprises and'' hindering enemies with combat advantage due to flanking. Ssslandeth can see 360 degrees around them. *''Amphibious: Ssslandar can breathe underwater just as well as they can breathe on land, and can move through'' water at the same speed at which they move on land. *''Bite: Ssslandar have a bite attack which can do Fair Mauling damage every full round they hold on. Unless'' a Ssslandar chooses to let go, its jaw must be broken to release its grip. *''Catfall: Ssslandar will always land on their feet, changing any Knockdown into a ten-foot Knockback.'' *''Claws: Ssslandar claws do Fair Sharp damage.'' *''Constriction: A Ssslandar can wrap its body around an enemy, causing Fair Crushing damage every full round'' it holds its opponent. Unless it lets go, the constriction can only be broken by killing the Ssslandar. *''Dark Vision: Ssslandar can see in complete darkness.'' *''Eye Shielding: Ssslandar have an eye shield that reduces all damage to the eyes by one rank, or three'' ranks if it is elemental damage. *''Natural Armor: Ssslandar have Fair armor all over their bodies, but usually can’t wear any other kind of armor'' due to the odd construction of their bodies. *''Natural Poison: Ssslandar can choose to release a Fair quality poison upon biting a target.'' *''Prehensile Tail: Ssslandar have a prehensile tail which can lift up to forty pounds.'' *''Adrenaline Rush: Ssslandar automatically gain the Adrenaline Rush characteristic.'' *''Keen Senses: Ssslandar gain a +1 to all Focus rolls.'' *''Resistance: Ssslandar gain +1 protection to all elemental damage, electricity, disease, or drugs. They'' are completely immune to poison. Racial Modifiers STR: +10 AGL: +10 DEX: 0 REF: +10 FOR: +15 INT: -5 WLP: +10 FTH: +10 FOC: +10 PSY: -20 PER: -15 LCK: -10 Size: 1 Category:Races Category:Days of Old